Fantom
by XellosMeta
Summary: Une aventure qui regroupera plusieurs équipes de Ambu constitué de nos genin qui ont maintenant bien grandis 20 ans.Aventure, un seste de romance par si par là.Une fic qui restera sombre mais avec ses lueurs d'espoirs.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :Briefing de mission 

L'obscurité était encore présente dans les rues éloignées du centre ville de Konoha. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant, il n'était que 4 heures du matin. Le calme était relatif, quelques chats se chamaillaient, sans prendre attention au sommeil des habitants des quartiers voisins.  
Mais tout le monde ne dormait pas.

Dans la pénombre on pouvait voir, une ombre filer sur les toits et les murs longeant certaines rues. L'ombre était rapide et ses mouvements très fluide. Il bondissait puis glissait sur des rembarres métallique produisant quelques petits étincelles à son passage. La semi obscurité rendait ce spectacle encore plus magique.

Il semblait se rendre vers le grand bâtiment où l'Hokage se trouvait.

Il franchit d'un saut le dernier mur qui lui barrait la route et à sa réception ... se cassa la figure.

« Aïe Aïe Aïe... merde j'y étais presque » grommela t-il.

Deux spectateurs patientaient devant le bâtiment. Un garçon et une fille.

Alors que le garçon qui venait de chuter enlevait de ses pieds ce qui ressemblait à des roller blade, il releva la tête pour voir les deux autres qui semblaient l'attendre depuis un petit moment. La jeune fille avec les longs cheveux blonds était plutôt jolie. Mais ses avants bras ainsi que ses jambes étaient recouvertes de bandages, ce qui gâchait légèrement la magie de son charme. Toutefois ce n'était pas la seul chose qui le gâchait, car le ton qu'elle prit en s'adressant au garçon maladroit n'avait rien de charmant.

« Bordel Naruto. Tu nous les casses à arriver à la bourre. Et puis arrête avec ces Air Trick. Ce n'est pas parce que Sasuke en fait que tu dois savoir en faire aussi. Tss cons, vous avez vraiment pas mûri d'un poil »

Naruto ne semblait même pas relevé ce qu'elle disait. Il finissait de ranger ses AT dans un sac et mettait ses sandales.

Le garçon aux cheveux noir en pic regardait désespérément Naruto. Il s'adressa à lui avec dédain.

« Naruto laisse tomber, tu n'es qu'un looser. Nous ne somme pas pareil, tu ne pourra jamais m'atteindre. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent froidement. Naruto prit son sac en bandoulière et s'approcha lentement de Sasuke sans le lâcher des yeux.

Une fois arriver à quelque centimètre de lui, leurs regards semblaient intenable mais aucun des deux ne lâchaient. Un soupir se fit entendre.

Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Ino se tenir la tête tout en la secouant.

« Alalalaaaa »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors de nouveau et éclatèrent de rire.

« Pitoyable » leur lança la jeune fille en se retournant pour se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment ninja.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre en rigolant.

« Bah, on peut pas s'empêcher, ça nous rappelle le bon vieux temps » s'amusa le blondinet

« C'est vrai Ino on est nostalgique. Ca doit faire 3 ans qu'on s'est pas mutuellement mit dans le coma » surenchérit le deuxième plus calmement.

« Oue Oue ... Du moment que vous restez sérieux pendant les missions » S'agaça Ino sans se retourner.

La ville était peut-être encore endormie, mais à l'intérieur du bâtiment cela ressemblait à une véritable fourmilière. Des ninja arrivaient pour faire leurs rapports d'autres partaient en mission, toute cette activité était étonnante et très bien orchestré.

Ino, Naruto et Sasuke étaient convoqués par l'Hokage, pour une mission. Depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, ils faisaient équipe chez les Ambu.

La désertion de Sasuke avait été oublié lorsqu'il a tué Orochimaru et ramené Kabuto à Konoha comme prisonnier. Il a ensuite décidé de devenir meilleur que son frère pour l'effacer des mémoires. Une autre façon de le supprimer sans pour cela le tuer et sombrer dans la vengeance. C'était d'ailleurs Tsunade qui lui avait proposé ceci. Depuis Sasuke convoite le rang de chef des brigades Ambu.

Naruto a tout de suite insisté pour être dans la même équipe que Sasuke. Même si dans un premier temps cela n'avait pas été autorisé par peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer, leurs associations a ensuite été accepté. Il est vrai que Naruto et Sasuke avait bien mûri et leur querelle meurtrière était maintenant du passé.

Ils n'ont longtemps été que deux, jusqu'à ce que Ino les rejoignent.

Ce fût l'étonnement. Tout le monde pensait à une drôle de blague de Tsunade. Ino avait toujours été l'une des plus mauvaises ninja et la faire intégrer l'équipe de Naruto et Sasuke semblait être suicidaire. Ces deux là étaient en complète symbiose et leurs travail était plus que remarquable.

Pourtant il fût se mettre à l'évidence que Ino avait progressé de façon spectaculaire. Elle était maintenant beaucoup plus impliquée dans son travail de ninja. Son côté superficiel avait complètement disparu. Son apparence passait maintenant après l'entraînement. De plus sa passion hystérique pour Sasuke lui avait passé avec le temps, ce qui lui permettait d'être concentré lors des missions. Sans atteindre le niveau de ses deux partenaires, elle comblait parfaitement leurs faiblesses.

Depuis personne ne remettrait en question la composition de cette équipe Ambu qui était à l'heure actuelle considéré comme la numéro 1.

Ils toquèrent à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Avant qu'une réponse ne leurs parviennent Naruto ouvrit la porte et hurla plus qu'il ne parla.

« Alors la vieille, on a encore des problèmes et on appelle Naruto à la rescousse »

Son grand sourire contrastait avec le visage fou de rage de Tsunade. Shizune semblait vouloir retenir la femme à la force extraordinaire, mais après un grognement elle sembla se calmer.

Les deux compagnons de l'hurluberlu levaient les yeux au ciel se demandant si un jour ne serait qu'une fois, ils pourraient faire une entrée correcte dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

Ils prirent tout de même la peine de saluer l'Hokage, puis Ino fit une petite tape sur la tête de l'impoli sans réelle volonté de faire mal. Le blondinet s'arrêta de rire se contentant maintenant d'arborer un large sourire.

L'Hokage sorti un parchemin et l'envoya à Sasuke. On pouvait voir inscrit sur le bord du parchemin la lettre B. Alors que Sasuke commençait à dérouler le parchemin, Ino s'adressa à l'Hokage.

« Rang B. Est-ce vraiment utile que l'on parte tout les trois ? »

L'Hokage rigola un peu.

« Et bien, je vois que l'on ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui. Désolé de rabaisser de si grands ninja à ces basses besognes »

Ino paru gêné.

« Je vous pris de m'excuser Hokage-sama »

Elle fit un pas de recul laissant Sasuke et Naruto faire front.

Alors que Naruto bombait le torse prenant au premier degré ce que venait de dire Tsunade, Sasuke tendit le parchemin à Ino pour qu'elle en lise le contenu et pris la parole.

« Toutefois, si la mission correspond au descriptif alors ce serait un déploiement de force un peu exagéré »

Ino survolait le texte plus qu'elle ne le lisait et referma assez rapidement le parchemin pour le mettre dans sa sacoche. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le passer à Naruto, ce dernier n'aurait pas eut la patience de lire ne serais que l'intitulé. Et de toute façon elle aurait été obligée de lui faire un récapitulatif. Naruto aimait bien se rendre plus bête qu'il ne l'était, c'était plus fort que lui.

Voyant que Ino avait prit note de la mission, Tsunade s'adressa à eux.

« Je vous l'accorde, vos compétences sont bien supérieurs à ce genre de missions. Mais ça fait bien deux semaines que vous n'avez pas eu la moindre mission. Les rang S se fond rare en ce moment. De plus, quelques fois la difficulté n'est pas toujours représentatif de l'importance de la mission »

Naruto se frottait le menton, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Shizune sortis un feuille qu'elle posa sur le bureau de l'Hokage en direction des trois jeunes gens qui s'approchèrent un peu pour mieux lire les informations qui y étaient marqué.

Cela concernait un village caché voisin. Il ne faisait pas partis des plus connus, mais il abritait tout de même quelques familles de ninja.

« Urmina est un petit village de ninja. Cependant vu leur petite taille, il leur est difficile de continuer dans cette voie. Les dirigeants d'Urmina veulent dissoudre les ninja de ce village pour devenir un simple village de commerçant. Le plus haut dirigeant, Urthin va venir ici pour parler d'une possible redirection de leurs missions vers notre village. Elle a demandé une escorte. »

Naruto mimait une lecture attentive de la feuille d'information, même si dans le bureau personne ne s'y laissait prendre.

« Je vois, je vois ... » faisait-il d'un air songeur.

Tsunade prit un ton espiègle.

« A oui. Et que vois-tu ? » S'amusa t-elle à dire en pensant déjà à la tête qu'allait faire Naruto.

« Urthin va utiliser cette mission d'escorte pour juger des compétences de Konoha. Et à voir le nombre de mission qu'ils reçoivent chaque année, ça fait un bon paquet de bol de ramen. Et comme vous êtes un peu fauché, vous ne voulez pas prendre de risque et donc ... nous somme là » Fit il en levant les bras à la fin.

Tsunade restait scotché sur Naruto.

« Tsunade ... qu'en est ce que vous arrêterez de me prendre pour un abrutis ? » disait-il dépité et s'affalant sur un des deux fauteuils faisant face à l'Hokage.

Tsunade ayant du mal à reprendre ses esprits, c'est Shizune qui continua.

« Oui, c'est a peut près ça. Comme marqué sur le parchemin vous êtes attendu dans 3 jours à Urmina. Donc même si ce n'est qu'une mission de rang B, l'Hokage-sama compte sur vous pour rester professionnel. » Elle se tourna vers Naruto. « Professionnel, diplomate et éviter les dégâts inutiles »

Sasuke et Ino saluèrent et partir, Naruto les suivis en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Tsunade qui ne s'était toujours pas remise du choc.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis Shizune leva la tête tout en mettant son index sur son menton.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il trouve d'amusant à se faire passer pour un niais ? »

Tsunade sortis enfin de son freeze.

« Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fais pour ne pas tuer ce môme jusqu'à présent »

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, Sasuke planifiait déjà leurs départs.

« Sans nous presser il nous faudra bien deux jours pour arriver à Urmina. Préparer vos affaires nous partons demain matin, ça nous laissera le temps de repérer les lieux pendant l'aller. La mission ne posera pas de problème, pas la peine de prendre trop de matériel, on part léger »

Il regarda rapidement ses deux équipiers qui lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Il s'en alla de son côté laissant Ino et Naruto seul.

« Pfff il avait dit la dernière fois que ce serait moi le chef pour la prochaine mission ! »

Ino regardait avec tristesse le pauvre Naruto.

« Pauvre petit va. Mais je le comprends. Tu te rappelle, professionnel, diplomate et pas de dégât… Aller ce sera pour la prochaine fois Naruto » lui dit elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigné.

Le blondinet resta seul à grommeler quelque instant.

« Ca fait la 15ème fois que ça arrive ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à rentrer chez lui il croisa son ancien maître particulier.

« Ero-senin. Vous étiez où ? Ca dois faire 1 semaine que je ne vous ai pas vue »

Le senin avait pour finir, pris l'habitude d'être appelé comme cela par Naruto et ne relevait même plus. D'ailleurs cette habitude commençait lentement à se propager, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la réputation du vieil homme.

« Désolé Naruto, il y a des gens qui travail ici »

Naruto ne fit pas attention à cette petite provocation.

« Ero-senin, j'ai encore fais une variante du rasengan, mais j'aimerai votre avis, sur le flux de chakra, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche encore. Vous voyez quand… »

Jirayia le stoppa net.

« Oulalala, Naruto je te rappellerais que premièrement je ne suis plus ton sensei, même si sur le papier je ne l'ai jamais été. Et deuxièmement je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est aller prendre une source d'eau chaude remplis de jolie fille. »

Naruto le laissa partir, mais resta planté là à regarder sa main comme s'il essayait de visualiser ce qui clochait dans sa nouvelle technique.

Jirayia le regardait du coin de l'œil en s'éloignant.

« Et troisièmement, il y a bien longtemps que tu maîtrises le rasengan mieux que moi » pensait-il.

Le senin semblait en réalité se dirigé vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Il rentra dans le bâtiment d'une démarche exagérément lente. Les ninja qu'il croisait lui faisaient des salue respectueux, lui se contentait de leurs faire un petit signe de la tête.

Il arriva devant la porte de l'Hokage et entra sans même signaler sa présence la tête baisser comme si la fatigue s'abattait sur lui de tout son poids.

Un moment de panique sembla envahir le bureau et de grand bruit se firent entendre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il vit une Shizune raide comme un piquet à un mètre du bureau de l'hokage, rouge comme une pivoine et une épaule dévêtus.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Tsunade lisant un rapport avec très peu de conviction car le dis rapport était en faite recouvert de saké et complément illisible.

Le senin eut un léger sourire. La fatigue semblait s'être dissiper. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait Shizune devenait de plus en plus rouge et son kimono délaissait de plus en plus son épaule, jusqu'à ce que d'un geste rapide mais maladroit elle le remette en place.

Tsunade elle baissait de plus en plus la tête en direction de son rapport et paressait de plus en plus nerveuse. Ses mains posées à plat sur le bureau tremblaient.

Jirayia arriva en face de Tsunade et commença à essayer de lire le rapport imbiber d'alcool.

Tsunade envoya valser les feuilles et tapa du point sur son bureau

« Oui bon, c'est bon on a compris… Pfff même plus moyen d'être tranquille dans ce putain de bureau »

Le senin se mit à rire en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

« Tsunade, tu as exactement les même goût que moi concernant les femmes »

En disant cela, il regardait Shizune remettre plus convenablement son kimono sans plus se cacher.

Tsunade changea de conversation pour évacuer le malaise qu'elles ressentaient elle et Shizune.

« Bon si tu viens ici c'est pour me faire un rapport sur la reconnaissance que je t'es demandé. Oui bien tu es juste venu pour m'emmerder. Si c'est le cas tu peux partir c'est déjà fais. »

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Jirayia reprit un ton plus posé mais son visage affichait toujours un petit sourire.

« Tu avais raison. Urmina avait préparé cette petite mission depuis quelque temps. Tu as été prévoyante de m'envoyer faire cette petite quête d'information avant qu'il ne nous demande cette mission. »

« Je connais Urthin. Dès que j'ai eu vent de la rumeur de la dissolution, j'ai préféré te mettre sur le coup. A pars ça qu'as tu appris d'intéressant ? »

Il continuait de regarder Shizune mais de façon moins perçante. Il regardait son kimono qui était maintenant taché de Saké au niveau de la manche.

« Urthin a fait circuler la rumeur de son déplacement vers Konoha dans certains village du pays du brouillard. Connaissant les antécédents qu'on certains villages ninja de ce pays avec celui de Urmina, il ne serait pas étonnant de voir quelques beaux gabarits arriver. »

Il pris une feuille qui était plier dans une poche intérieur de son manteau.

« Je n'es pas tous les noms des ninja qui risque de nous barrer la route, mais ce sont les plus important. Avec ça, on peut estimer que la mission est rang A. Ca reste jouable avec une team standard. Tu pensais mettre qui ? »

Tsunade jeta un œil à la feuille. Elle repéra quelques noms bien connus du bingo book. Mais ça ne semblait pas l'inquiété plus que ça.

Elle releva la tête vers son ancien coéquipier.

« Sasuke, Naruto, Ino » lui annonça t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Si tu pensais les mettre sur le coup dès le début, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as fatigué à faire cette investigation éreintante. »

Tsunade ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu pus l'alcool à 100 mètres. Ce ne serait pas tes soirées en maison close qui t'ont fatigué. »

Jirayia ne releva pas. Il faisait maintenant des clins d'oeils à Shizune.

« Peut importe, apporte cette liste à Sasuke. Il ne devrait pas encore être partis. Ca leurs fera un peu de stress en moins de connaître leurs adversaires. »

Jiraya continuait de regarder Shizune avec des yeux pervertis. Elle ne savait plus trop comment se tenir et appelait Tsunade au secours du regard.

Tsunade balança le papier dans la figure du pervers.

« Bon et tu te dépêche, on t'as assez vu ! » hurla t-elle rouge de colère et de honte.

« Madame l'Hokage n'est pas prêteuse et même un peu jalouse dirait t'on. »

Elle brandit son poing et lui se leva lentement.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu pouvais résister au charme d'un belle homme comme moi »

Jiraya sorti du bureau de l'hokage dans un grand éclat de rire.

Une jeune fille attendait devant la porte. Elle semblait songeuse et les grands rires du senin ne semblèrent pas l'atteindre.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle le vit la regarder de sa haute stature. Elle s'écarta rapidement pour le laisser passer tout en s'abaissant pour s'excuser.

Jiraya pensa alors que cette jeune fille était bien mignonne. Son petit mètre soixante cinq, ses yeux bleus foncés, ses belles fesses qu'il s'imaginait ferme sous son long pantalon ample. Ses seins de taille correct qu'il voyait très bien de là où il était, et ses cheveux courts brun arborant un certains chaos artistique à l'arrière du crâne.

Oui, elle était à son goût. Pour s'excuser peut-être accepterait elle de boire un verre.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle. Et avant qu'ils ne lui disent le moindre mot, Shizune s'approcha de la jeune fille en s'adressant à elle.

« Nina tu peux rentrer »

La jeune fille s'exécuta avant que Jiraya ne puisse l'aborder.

« Tant pis, je trouverai une autre victime » pensa t-il.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :Nouvelle recrue 

La jeune fille rentra dans le bureau. Elle s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant le bureau de l'hokage.

Elle prit une pose respectueuse envers Tsunade et resta sans rien dire.

Tsunade avait vraiment du mal avec tous ces protocoles de politesse hiérarchique. Elle considérait plus cela comme de l'hypocrisie que du respect.

« Oui, hum bon allez assis toi. » Lui adressa t-elle, lui indiquant l'un de deux sièges d'un signe de la main.

Un peu surprise, elle regarda quelques instants Tsunade pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie puis s'assit.

Tsunade semblait soulagé. Comme si de la voir debout la fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle pris alors un dossier que Shizune venait de placer sur le bureau.

« Voyons voir » Disait la puissante ninja en lisant ce qui avait été surligné par son assistante.

Pendant la lecture, elle faisait de nombreux hochement de tête. Quelques rares fois lorsqu'elle croisait certains passages qui semblaient l'ennuyer elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils tout en ayant un insignifiant tic au niveau de la bouche.

A chaque fois que Nina voyait ce geste, elle se mordait les lèvres.

Après 2 minutes de lecture qui parurent interminable pour la jeune fille, Tsunade referma le dossier tout en récapitulant intérieurement ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Elle releva les yeux sur la jeune fille qui retenait sa respiration.

« Voilà qui est très brillant »

La jeune ninja eut un long soupir de soulagement. Shizune et Tsunade ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant ça.

Shizune aurait voulu lui dire que Tsunade s'était amusé à monter cette mise en scène, mais elle était bien trop occuper à rigoler.

Le dossier de Nina, Tsunade le connaissait bien. Il lui était inutile de le relire à vrai dire.

Une fille très studieuse qui avait jusqu'à présent toujours été dans les numéros 1 et cela malgré son problème d'audition.

Tsunade avait déjà essayé de pratiquer une opération. Mais Nina était sourde de naissance et malgré son savoir Tsunade ne pouvait rien y changer.

Mais ce problème ne lui avait pas empêché de réussir l'examen Ambu qu'elle venait tout juste de passer.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était invitée par l'Hokage.

« Bien, n'ajoutons pas plus de suspense, je ne suis pas sûr que ton coeur tiendrait » S'amusa t-elle a dire.

« Comme tu le sais, tu as eu pratiquement la note maximum sur les 5 des 6 tests que comporte l'examen Ambu. Nous avons l'habitude d'accorder le privilège à notre élite, l'affectation de leur choix » Continua t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux.

La fraîche recru était touché d'être considéré comme faisant partis de l'élite.

Après une petite pause Tsunade regarda la jeune fille.

« Je pense que tu devais être au courant de cette méthode. Peut-être as tu déjà réfléchis à une équipe en particulier ? »

La jeune fille n'osait répondre. Elle pensait que cela pouvait paraître mal placé qu'elle est pus y réfléchir avant qu'on lui propose. Mais elle n'aimait pas mimer une quelconque attitude et préférais rester naturelle. Elle y avait longuement réfléchis alors autant dire sa réponse tout de suite.

« A vrai dire oui. Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu, mon dossier révèle que mon jugement peut-être mauvais quelque fois. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai loupé la dernière épreuve et ... » Elle fut coupé par Tsunade.

« Tu es un peu sévère avec toi-même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eut la note maximum, que tu as loupé cette épreuve. » S'étonna t-elle.

« Peut-être mais je considère personnellement ce manque de jugement comme une faiblesse. Et je voudrais m'en défaire. Pour cela j'aimerai rejoindre une équipe ayant une très bonne renommé à ce sujet »

Ce discours bien que bref semblait avoir été longuement préparé. Tsunade portait grande attention à l'écouter car la nouvelle recrue parlait doucement. Ce filait de parole semblait tellement faible que le souffle de sa respiration aurait pu le briser.

« Je vois. Si c'est ton désir. Je peux te proposer quelques noms. Neji, Shino... » Elle réfléchis quelques instants.

« L'équipe de Shikamaru est déjà au complet et ne pourra malheureusement pas t'accueillir... Sinon ... » Elle continuait à réfléchir. Essayant de voir qui pourrait convenir.

Elle jetait des coups d'oeil à son assistante en chuchotant quelques noms qui lui répondait alors par des hochements des têtes plus ou moins vifs.

Shizune s'arrêta un moment en montrant Nina de la tête. Cette dernière avait légèrement levé la main pour qu'on lui donne la parole. Chose que Tsunade fit immédiatement en la voyant faire.

« J'ai bien entendu parler d'eux. Mais je pensais à une équipe en particulier... Black Wind ... » Fit-elle en abaissant encore un peu plus la voie en prononçant le nom.

Shizune et Tsunade furent surprise.

« Euh oui. Techniquement cette équipe existe toujours mais... » Elle fit une pause. Elle semblait se remémorer des moments difficiles.

« Mais la team n'est plus du tout de la même composition maintenant »

Nina hocha la tête montrant qu'elle était bien au courant.

« Je sais. Sinon je n'aurai jamais osé demander. » Fit elle avec un léger sourire. « J'estime pour ma pars que Black Wind était la meilleur équipe Ambu. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce qu'était cette équipe. »

Cette réponse sembla surprendre encore plus Tsunade.

« Si tu es au courant ... pourquoi alors. Xin est maintenant le seul membre de Black Wind ... Et il n'a pas très bonne réputation »

« Je sais... Pourtant son jugement lors des missions n'a jamais été remis en cause. »

Tsunade baissa la tête.

« Son jugement est celui d'un véritable Shinobi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes vraiment compte de ce que cela implique. »

Pourtant, depuis toujours on reprochait à Nina ses choix qui n'étaient pas toujours assez ferme et décisif. Ce dernier test à l'examen Ambu, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle n'avait pas eut la meilleure note possible.

Tsunade commença à parler mais Nina baissait la tête et ne pouvait donc pas lire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

Tsunade fit un geste de la main qui rappela Nina à la réalité.

« Nina. Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce dernier test. Il portait sur l'otage n'est ce pas ? »

Nina fit oui de la tête.

Les mêmes situations étaient souvent reporté d'une année sur l'autre car jugé pertinente. Ce test de l'otage en faisait partis.

Il consistait en un Ninja connaissant des informations secrète qu'on ne devait pas laisser repartir. Et d'un enfant qu'il prenait en otage.

Le temps était compté car les renforts du ninja ennemi étaient en chemin. Plusieurs solutions étaient possibles, mais au final deux grandes lignes en ressortaient.

La mission au dépend de l'otage ou privilégier l'otage à la mission.

« Ma stratégie consistait à faire croire à l'opposant que je le laissais partir s'il relâchait l'otage. Pendant que je discutais avec lui j'aurai généré un genjutsu à prise lente. »

« Je vois. Un genjutsu qui se dissimule dans les paroles du lanceur. Difficile, presque indétectable. Très efficace. » Fit elle avec une mine satisfaite.

« Cependant. Ce justu prend du temps. Il faut mettre une conversation en place pour pouvoir la lancer. Et on m'a signalé que ce temps aurait été trop juste. »

Tsunade acquiesçait tout en semblant en opposition avec ce que les examinateurs avaient dit. Nina en était très étonné.

« Peut-être Oui... » Dit l'hokage. En continuant

« Deux mois après que son équipe soit décimé, Xin a dût repasser l'examen Ambu pour vérifier s'il était encore apte ... »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je veux être avec lui. Il a eut la note maximal sur ce même test »

Tsunade continua comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que venait de dire Nina.

« Ce jour là c'est le test de l'otage qui est tombé. Xin a été parfait. Il n'a fait aucune erreur. Un véritable shinobi. Veut tu savoir ce qu'il a fait ? » Lui demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« J'aimerai bien. Ce genre de chose n'est pas révélé dans les résultats »

« Lors de la simulation il a profité que le ninja maintenait l'otage, ce qui ralentissait grandement ses mouvements, pour lui trancher les jambes... »

Nina interrompu malgré elle l'hokage.

« Radical ... Et impressionnant » Dit-elle lentement puis elle réfléchis et repris.

« Mais comment a t-il pu. L'otage bloque aussi toute possibilité d'attaque de son coté »

L'Hokage repris la parole.

« Dans le plan de Xin ça ne posait aucun problème. Il a simplement tranché les jambes de la gamine en même temps »

L'Hokage lui dit cela le plus simplement du monde.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux comme jamais.

« Mais ... Enfin ... Comment ... Pourtant sa note était ... »

« La meilleur » Enchaîna Tsunade « Même si dans la simulation il est repartis laissant agoniser l'enfant qui se vidait de son sang. Peut importe la mission est un succès »

Elle grognait plus qu'elle ne parlait sur la fin de la phrase.

Nina était assez choqué par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment une telle personne pouvait sur le papier être si bon.

« Nina, je vais être franche. Black Wind était une équipe plus qu'excellente. Les coéquipiers de Xin étaient des génies. Bien plus doué que lui en faite. Depuis qu'il a perdu ses coéquipiers, il est devenu plus fort qu'avant, il a rattrapé leurs niveaux et est devenu un ninja à par entière. Mais avec cela, il a aussi perdu toute humanité. »

Elle semblait profondément attristé par ce qu'elle disait et la petite pause qu'elle se donna marquait encore plus cette impression.

« Black Wind n'existe encore que grâce à la haine de Xin. Et nous utilisons cette haine pour lui faire exécuter les missions les plus atroces que tu puisses imaginer."

Ces dernières paroles semblaient la brûler en les disant.

Elle dit alors quelques mots, transperçant Nina du regard essayant de l'atteindre au plus profond de son être.

« Si tu pouvais faire revenir Black Wind, je te mettrais dans l'équipe. »

L'Hokage se tourna vers la grande baie vitrée. Et regarda Konoha.

« Si tu pouvait ramener Xin... Mais je serais vraiment égoïste de te faire subir ça. »

Avait-elle oublié que Nina ne pouvait voir ses lèvres ...

Tsunade fit un signe à Shizune.

« L'Hokage vous laisse le temps de réfléchir à votre nouvelle affectation. Revenez la voir lorsque vous aurez choisi » Shizune accompagna Nina jusqu'à la porte.

Nina sortis du bâtiment comme un zombie. Elle restait interloqué par sa conversation avec l'Hokage.

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'un ninja devait être. Un tueur d'enfant serait donc un vrai shinobi. Elle se remémora ce qu'un examinateur lui avait dit avec un léger sourire de compassion en lui remettants son résultat.

« Un bon ninja ne se révèle pas par ses résultats »

Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'était moqué d'elle ne la considérant pas comme une vraie ninja malgré ses résultats. Maintenant qu'elle y repense. Pourquoi lui aurait-il fait ce sourire.

Il est probable qu'il faisait référence à ce genre de situation.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi les poussait-on à devenir si froid, pour au final les redouter lorsqu'ils devenaient les shinobi qu'on leur demandait d'être.

Elle se dirigea vers un petit étang au Nord Est de Konoha. Une fois arrivé, elle enleva ses sandales et ses chaussettes. Elle releva son pantalon jusqu'au genoux puis se mit à marcher à la surface de l'étang. Arriver au milieu, elle s'assit sur l'eau laissant ses jambes s'enfoncer dans l'eau fraîche jusqu'au genoux.

C'était ici qu'elle s'entraînait lorsqu'elle était jeune. Son ninjutsu n'était pas très bon et pour y remédier son sensei lui faisait faire tous ses exercices sur l'eau.

A force son contrôle du chakra était devenu bon, mais rien à faire elle était toujours fâché avec le ninjutsu.

Après quelque instant, elle s'allongea le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle se trouvait sur la terre ferme, gardant toujours ses jambes dans l'eau au niveau des genoux.

Elle regardait le ciel et se mit à parler comme s'il allait lui répondre.

« Et maintenant qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

Elle resta longtemps allongé ici, tapotant de temps en temps avec ses doigts la surface de l'eau. Au lieu de réfléchir, ses pensées s'évadaient lentement. Elle s'amusait à imaginer toutes sortes de choses en regardant les nuages. Son imagination lui montra même un de ses anciens camarades qui l'embattait toujours lorsqu'elle était à l'académie. Elle tira la langue et envoya des gouttes d'eau en direction du nuage espiègle. Lorsque l'eau lui retomba sur le visage elle se mit à rire de ses gamineries.

Elle sentis de très faible ondulation dans l'eau. En tournant la tête, elle aperçu deux garçons qui marchaient le long de l'étang. L'onde de leurs pas s'était propagée du sol à l'eau, ainsi elle avait pu les "entendre" arriver.

Elle décida alors que la relaxation était maintenant finie. Elle retourna rapidement au bord du lac remis ses chaussettes et ses sandales puis s'en alla avant que les deux garçons n'arrivent à sa hauteur.

« Et bien Shika. Tu as lancer la mode du "regardage de nuages" on dirait. » S'étonna le 1er garçon.

« J'y peux rien Kiba. J'ai trop la classe, tout le monde veut me ressembler » Répondit le second feintant très mal la modestie.

Il se regardèrent alors puis se mirent à rire au éclat.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci pour ces petites reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.  
J'éspère que la suite va vous plaire encore.  
Pour l'instant l'histoire débute, on continue de faire connaissance avec les équipes dans ce chapitre.  
D'ici deux chapitres ça devrait commencer à bouger un peu plus.  
En attendant n'hésiter pas à ma lesser des reviews ;)  
Bonne lecture  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 3 :Rencontre imprévu

Shika et Kiba regardaient partir la jeune demoiselle. Ils l'avaient déjà vue furtivement dans le village, elle était ninja, ils le savaient, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Kiba regardait avec attention la fille s'en aller. Alors qu'elle disparaissait complètement derrière la végétation luxuriante qui entourait le lac, il se retourna vers Shikamaru.

« Pas mal cette petite minette. Il serait peut-être bon que je fasse un peu connaissance avec elle. »

Shikamaru s'arrêta et regarda ses pieds avec dépit pour enfin se tourner vers son ami.

« Le jour où ton cerveau prendra le dessus sur ta bite tu m'appellera »

« Je préfère prendre du bon temps en faisant confiance à ma bite que de m'engueler avec toute les filles en écoutant ma tête. »

En entendant ça, Shika ne pus que grommeler tout en s'avouant vaincu.

Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était genin. En temps que ninja, il était maintenant devenu un Ambu plus que respectable, un chef d'équipe hors norme. Mais en ce qui concernait son caractère il était toujours le même. Et sa peur pour les femmes n'avait pas disparu. A vrai dire on aurait pu croire qu'il l'entretenait.

Tout cela amusait bien Kiba qui lui par contre était un véritable coureur de jupon. Et il ne se retenait pas d'embêter son ami en parlant de fille à chaque occasion possible.

Ils s'assaillirent sur de gros rondin de bois qui était à la lisière de la forêt près du lac. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un tout en discutant de choses plus futiles les unes que les autres.

Depuis que Choji était partis du village et avait abandonné la voie du Shinobi, Shikamaru s'était lié d'amitié avec Kiba. Leurs caractères opposés semblaient se compléter et ils faisaient maintenant équipe.

Le caractère posé et réfléchi de Shikamaru compensait la fougue de Kiba. De ces deux extrêmes on obtenait alors un mélange très efficace.

Leur conversation s'arrêta lorsqu'une jeune fille au tin très pale arriva devant eux. Ses cheveux court et noir avaient de légers reflets bleutés qui pouvait surprendre celui qui n'était pas habitué. Elle s'adressa timidement au deux garçons.

« C'est bon, j'ai été chercher le colis. On peut partis pour la livraison »

Kiba se leva d'un bon à l'inverse de Shikamaru qui lorgnait sur le banc.

« Hinata tu aurais pu prendre un peu plus de temps pour chercher le colis… Je me plaisais bien assis ici »

Hinata qui commençait déjà à baisser la tête au sol tout en voulant s'excuser mais elle fut interrompu par Kiba.

« Hinata, souvient toi ce que je t'ai dis ! »

En entendant Kiba, elle se reprit. Elle leva la tête sera les poings et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers Shikamaru. Elle lui pris le bras droit et le tira d'un coup sec, ce qui lui value presque de se pété la figure au sol.

« Ca suffit Shikamaru. On y va maintenant »

Elle était maintenant toute rouge. Personne ni même elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était de la colère ou bien de la honte. Mais le résultat était là, ils étaient maintenant en route pour délivrer leurs colis.

Hinata était le troisième membre de l'équipe. Ses dont pour les soins qu'elles avaient appris avec Sakura étaient particulièrement utiles. De plus, même si elle n'était toujours pas une grande combattante, son byakugan donnait un avantage certain à l'équipe entière.

De plus son caractère commençait à évoluer peu à peu. Sûrement à force de rester avec Kiba. Celui ci la poussait toujours à s'exprimer pleinement. Grâce à lui, elle osait maintenant dire ce qu'elle pensait, même si les ¾ du temps elle devenait alors rouge comme une pivoine.

Elle avait toujours fait équipe avec Kiba contrairement à Shikamaru. Et cela se ressentait. Elle se confiait toujours à lui. Il était même devenu son confident. Chose qui peut paraître étrange quand on connaît Kiba. Cependant, il fut toujours correct avec elle et ne révéla jamais ses secrets.

Shikamaru lui s'amusait à les voir comme ça. Cette situation l'arrangeait grandement, c'était ainsi le rôle de Kiba se s'occuper de la fille du groupe et lui pouvait s'occuper pleinement à ne penser à rien.

Ils étaient maintenant en dehors de Konoha. Leurs missions étaient niveau B et consistaient à remettre un colis à un village voisin. Ce colis semblait être très important et de nombreuses personnes convoitaient son contenu. Par prudence, l'expéditeur avait donc demandé un rang B, même si cela incluait un coup de transport beaucoup plus important, chose qui prouvait l'importance du colis.

Cependant les 3 membres ne semblaient pas vraiment s'inquiéter pour autant. Ils effectuaient des pauses de temps en temps pour permettre à Hinata de faire des repérages sur de longues distances avec son byakugan. Et Kiba restait à l'affût des odeurs suspectes.

Tout cela ne les empêchait pas de discuter pendant leur trajet.

« Au faite Kiba, est-ce que Akamaru a repris les entraînements ? »

« Non pas encore » répondit-il tristement. « Il n'est pas encore rétablis. J'ai revu Sakura il y a trois jours et elle m'a conseillé de garder Akamaru au repos pendant encore 2 bon mois »

L'absence d'Akamaru avait longtemps joué sur le moral de l'équipe et plus encore sur celui de Kiba. Le pauvre animal avait été blessé lors d'une mission. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses et depuis il était en convalescence.

Shikamaru posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« T'inquiète pas. Si Sakura s'occupe d'Akamaru alors tout ira bien. Sauf si il attrape son sale caractère »

Les trois équipiers se mirent à rire. Shikamaru avait décontracté l'atmosphère et Kiba continua la conversation sur une note plus légère.

« Au faite Hinata, on a vue cette fille avec qui tu parles de temps à temps lorsque tu la croise »

Hinata réfléchit quelques instants.

« C'est vrai que je suis plutôt timide et que je ne parle pas avec beaucoup de monde, mais tu pourrais être plus précis. Parce que là je ne vois pas trop »

Kiba donna quelques renseignements supplémentaires.

« Disons plutôt mignonne, mètre 65, cheveux brun en pagaille, sûrement aussi timide que toi et puis avec des belles petites fesses qui me donnerait bien envie de …»

Hinata eut la bonne idée de le couper pour ne pas se sentir gêné par ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tu dois parler de Nina. Elle n'est pas timide, elle a juste du mal à faire le premier pas avec les gens »

« C'est justement ce que l'on appelle de la timidité » Répondit Shikamaru en se tapant la main sur le front.

Kiba semblait très intéressé par cette Nina et demanda plus d'information à son sujet. Hinata essaya de le renseigner comme elle pouvait.

« Et bien je l'ai connu à l'époque des stages de passages pour devenir Junnin. Si elle si timide je pense que c'est a cause de son handicap d'audition. Elle est sourde de naissance »

Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Mais pourtant tu parles avec elle … »

« Oui c'est parce qu'elle lit sur les lèvres. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tout le monde la croit timide. Pour elle discuter avec les gens, ce n'est pas facile. Elle peut les comprendre facilement mais elle n'entend pas sa propre voix et cela semble lui poser problème. »

Alors que Kiba acquiesçait, Shikamaru s'intéressa à la conversation.

« Ca ne doit pas être évident de parler sans entendre sa propre voie »

« Oui, on a tendance à ne pas contrôler sa voie. D'ailleurs quand elle parle, elle chuchote presque, au point que l'on doit être très attentif à ce qu'elle dit si l'on veut l'entendre »

Shikamaru et Kiba essayaient de se rappeler si il avait déjà parlé avec elle. Mais cela semblait ne s'être jamais produit.

Kiba fit soudain signe à ses compagnons de s'arrêter. Il avait maintenant pris un air très sérieux et attentif. Il montra du doigt une direction à Hinata.

« 1 intrus, rapide »

Hinata eut à peine le temps d'activer son Byakugan pour repérer plus précisément l'intrus.

« Merde, il est juste devant nous »

A ces mots les 3 équipiers se regroupèrent et Shikamaru étira son ombre dans la direction de l'opposant. Deux Kunai arrivèrent alors dans leurs directions, mais lorsque l'ombre des kunais toucha l'ombre de shikamaru ils furent dévié.

A peine les Kunai avaient-il été dévié qu'une silhouette apparue entre Kiba et Hinata. La silhouette abattit un premier sabre sur Kiba qu'il bloqua sans mal avec un kunai mais dans le même temps, le tranchant d'un deuxième sabre se fit sentir sous la gorge de la jeune fille.

Hinata était dos tourné à l'adversaire la lame de ce dernier lui caressait la gorge. L'intrus resta immobile entre Hinata et Kiba avec ses deux sabres menaçants.

« Ah, c'est vous… »

En prononçant ces paroles, l'ennemi rangea ses deux sabres courts.

Un long silence prit place, laissant le temps à l'attaquant de récupérer tranquillement les deux kunais qu'il avait lancé.

Il avait les cheveux mi brun mi roux. Sa longue queue de cheval effilé lui arrivait à mit hauteur dans le dos. Il avait sa paire de lunette placée sur ses cheveux ce qui lui gardaient deux longues mèches derrières les oreilles. Ses yeux était marron claire et passait au vert au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la pupille.

Il était aussi grand que Kiba mais moins barraqué. Il était habillé tout de noir, une longue veste ouverte qui recouvrait les fourreaux de ses sabres qu'il avait croisés en bas de son dos. Un pantalon long et ample qui retombait sur ses chaussures les laissant à peine visible.

On ne pouvait voir aucun signe d'appartenance à un quelconque village ninja.

Après ces quelques instants de silence à vérifier si Hinata allait bien, Shikamaru s'adressa au garçon qui les avait attaqué.

« Bordel Xin… T'es un véritable malade. Qu'est ce qui te prend de nous attaquer comme ça »

Le jeune homme qui avait faillit trancher la gorge d'Hinata ne fit même pas une excuse. Sans même poser le moindre regard vers Shikamaru il s'en alla d'un bon.

Kiba voulu le rattraper mais Shikamaru le reteint.

« Laisse moi ! J'vais me le faire ce connard »

Hinata se frotta le coup avec sa main là où la lame de Xin l'avait frôlé. On pouvait voir quelques légères gouttes de sang couler d'une infime coupure.

« Mieux vaut le laisser partir. Au moins il sera loin de nous. On pourra continuer notre mission sans risque »

Hinata repris la marche la première dans la direction opposée de Xin. Puis Shikamaru et Kiba la suivirent. Kiba continua encore quelques instants de se retourner tout en insultant ce ninja de Konoha qu'il venait de croiser.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :Equipier 

Après cette courte rencontre, Xin avait repris sa route vers Konoha. Il venait de finir une mission et était maintenant sur le chemin du retour pour faire son rapport à l'Hokage. Du fait qu'il était seul et que sa progression se faisait donc sans discussion, il lui fallu 3 fois moins de temps que le groupe de Shikamaru pour faire le même parcours.

En passant devant les portes, il fit un léger mouvement de tête à l'un des gardes. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas beaucoup plus lent vers le centre du village, au quartier général.

Une fois dans le bâtiment il se dirigea pour signaler la bonne exécution de sa mission vers des bureaux réservés à cet effet.

Bien que 3 de ces bureaux soit vide à ce moment là, il se dirigea vers celui qui était le plus éloigné. En le voyant arrivé, la jeune femme qui s'y tenait installé l'accueillis.

« Déjà revenu Xin, le délai de mission n'était pourtant pas si court »

En remettant une feuille plié en 4 sur le bureau il répondit à la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi ? Ça dérange tant que ça quand je suis au village ? Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je repars de suite en mission, je venais juste faire valider cette mission. »

Il attendit que la jeune fille ouvre le papier pour repartir.

Sur le papier, 6 noms étaient inscrit et tous avaient été barré, semble t-il avec précipitation.

Avant que Xin ne soit sortis de la salle, la jeune fille l'interpella.

« Xin, l'hokage m'a signalé qu'elle voulait te voir au retour de ta mission »

Il continua sa marche comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais elle surenchérit tout en accentuant son intonation.

« A ton retour de mission, donc maintenant »

L'Ambu s'arrêta quelques instants puis sortis de la pièce sans mot dire ni se retourner. La jeune fille repris son travail et semblait satisfaite.

En sortant de la salle, Xin se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade au dernier étage.

Il semblait réellement agacé par ce rendez-vous avec l'Hokage. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était partir du village pour continuer ses autres missions.

Une fois devant la porte de l'Hokage, il s'arrêta. Malgré le garde lui faisant signe d'entrée, il ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire, il ne lui portait aucune attention. Alors que le garde commençait à s'impatienter il soupira et entra dans le bureau.

« Timing parfait, tu n'aurais pas pu mieux faire. » S'écria Tsunade en voyant entrer Xin.

Il répondit à Tsunade en attardant son regard sur une fille aux cheveux en pagaille qui était assis en face d'elle.

« J'étais sur le point de repartir en mission, donc si vous pouviez faire vite »

« Toujours aussi peu diplomate »

En montrant de la main la jeune fille en face d'elle, Tsunade continua.

« Je te présente une nouvelle Ambu, Nina Kinao »

Nina salua Xin en se courbant légèrement. Il ne la regarda même pas.

« Super... » Répondit-il d'un ton particulièrement désintéresser tout en se retournant pour sortir.

Avant qu'il n'eût le temps de sortir, Shizune se tenait face à lui devant la porte.

« Hokage-Sama, n'en a pas terminé »

Il dévisagea Shizune du regard, pour finalement se retourner vers Tsunade.

« On dirait que je vais devoir vous écouter jusqu'au bout »

Nina semblait profondément choqué par l'attitude de Xin envers Shizune et surtout Tsunade. Il était rare de voir un tel irrespect des ninja envers l'Hokage.

Bien que Xin semblait maintenant décidé à écouter Tsunade jusqu'au bout, Shizune resta posté devant la porte du bureau.

Tsunade rapprocha d'elle un dossier ouvert. En regardant attentivement la page, elle s'adressa à Xin.

« Tu as 2 missions en attente ... »

« 1, je viens tout juste de terminer les exécutions de rang B. Il me reste la S Ranked »

« Je vois, le meilleur pour la fin... » Elle fit un léger sourire en disant cela. Elle marqua une petite pause « Tu as fait du bon travail, mais je vais devoir t'enlever ta prochaine mission »

Xin fut surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous m'enlever ma prochaine mission... Attendez là, vous ne pouvez pas m'enlevez une mission aussi importante. »

Tsunade se mit à rire.

« Je ne peux pas ? Vraiment ... Je suis Hokage je te rappel, ce n'est pas un Ambu qui va me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire »

« Hokage ou pas, certaine règle d'affectation de mission existe et même le premier venu à qui l'ont a donné le nom d'Hokage se doit de les respecter »

« Le premier venu... Comment un Minable ninja dans ton genre peut-il juger de cela ? »

Le ton commençait à monter sérieusement. Bien que Nina ne puisse entendre les heurtes, elles pouvaient tout de même ressentir l'agressivité qui régnait dans la pièce, ce qui la rendait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Tsunade tapa du poing sur son bureau.

« De toute façon je ne fais que suivre les règles justement. Lors de la restructuration d'une équipe, toute mission planifiée est annulée. »

Xin voulu répondre mais avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche, il prit conscience de ce que venait de dire Tsunade.

Il resta d'abord silencieux, puis tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune fille qu'il avait jusqu'à présent ignoré.

Voyant le regard soutenu que lui portait Xin, Nina avala sa salive anxieusement.

Tsunade repris la parole.

« Oui, tu as compris, Nina sera à partir d'aujourd'hui ton équipière »

Tout en fixant Nina, il s'adressa à Tsunade. Il avait reprit un ton plus posé.

« Vous m'aviez dis que la composition de Black Wind ne changerait pas »

Tsunade soupira, elle semblait attristé par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Xin, la vie continue. Combien de temps compte tu encore faire cela ? »

Il resta silencieux. Nina ne savait que faire, elle n'avait pas pensé que ça se déroulerait de cette façon. Si elle avait sût, sûrement n'aurait-elle pas confirmé à l'Hokage son choix d'intégration. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, stopper tout cela, mais que pouvait-elle faire. A vrai dire elle ne connaissait pas Xin, tout ce qu'elle dirait ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Tsunade se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Xin.

« Très bien, je ne changerait pas la composition de Black Wind... »

Nina baissa la tête légèrement déçue. A vrai dire c'était peut-être mieux comme cela, faire équipe avec Xin semblait impossible. Alors qu'elle commençait déjà à réfléchir à quelle équipe Tsunade allait maintenant l'intégrer, elle entendit Tsunade continuer sa phrase.

« ... Cependant ça n'empêchera pas à cette jeune fille d'être ton équipière »

Nina fut surprise tout comme Xin.

« Comment ça ? » dire t-ils en coeurs.

Tsunade fut amusé de cette parfaite synchronisation.

« Je gèle Black Wind pour une durée indéterminé. » Elle se tourna vers Xin « Ce qui implique que officiellement Black Wind existe toujours et que tu en est toujours membres. Mais pendant ce gèle, tu sera placé sous les ordres du leader d'une autre équipe. »

La surprise de Xin se mêlait à un sentiment de joie. Cependant il cachait son émotion sous un masque de colère où seul un léger sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres transparaissait.

« Je vois. Comme toujours vous savez jouer avec règles pour pouvoir faire ce que vous voulez. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais j'espère pour vous qu'elle tiendra le coup. »

Tsunade se mit à sourire à son tour.

« J'en suis persuader »

Ils se serraient la main comme pour conclure ce qu'on aurait pu voir comme une négociation.

Nina restait là, à côté d'eux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Elle se décida enfin à parler avec la délicatesse exagérée qui la caractérisait.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe »

Shizune repris sa place près du bureau de Tsunade. Xin commença alors à se diriger vers la sortie. Nina elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'en était-il de sa situation.

Tsunade lui mit alors les deux mains sur les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'annonce la création d'une nouvelle équipe, Shadow Wind. Xin et toi en êtes les membres »

Xin commença à ouvrir la porte.

« On reste dans les même ton avec ce nom au moins... »

Tsunade gardant les mains sur les épaules de Nina et continua de lui parler.

« Même si Xin est dans ton équipe, il reste officiellement leader de Black Wind. Comme un ninja ne peut être chef de deux groupes simultanément, je te nomme leader de la team Shadow Wind »

Les yeux de Nina étaient grand ouverts fixant les lèvres de Tsunade. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Peut-être son imagination lui jouait des tours, non, c'est bien ce que Tsunade avait dit. C'était trop rapide, elle venait à peine de passer les tests Ambu, comment était-ce possible?

Au lieu d'une réponse Tsunade lui montra Xin du doigt.

« Je te signal que ton équipier s'en va sans toi »

Nina tourna la tête et pouvait voir Xin partir s'en porter attention à elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois Tsunade qui lui fit alors un petit signe de tête lui indiquant de rejoindre Xin.

Elle fit une maladroite salutation et se dépêcha de rejoindre son nouvel équipier.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant marcher derrière Xin la tête baisser.

Shizune ferma la porte.

« Penses tu vraiment que ça ira ? »

Tsunade s'assit à nouveau dans son siège.

« Il y a plus de chance que ça fonctionne ainsi que autrement. J'espère simplement que Xin n'a pas oublié comment fonctionnait une équipe. »

Shizune s'écroula sur le fauteuil faisant face au bureau de l'Hokage.

« C'est bien là tout le problème »

Xin marchait dans les rues de Konoha toujours suivis de Nina qui n'osait pas lui dire le moindre mot. Elle essayait de temps en temps de se mettre à sa hauteur pour discuter, mais l'ignorance qu'il lui apportait la stoppait littéralement. Elle retournait alors derrière lui et le suivait comme son ombre.

Elle se trouvait ridicule. Dire qu'elle était sensé être le leader du groupe... Une bien drôle de blague que venait de lui faire Tsunade. Elle n'osait même pas discuter avec son équipier, comment pourrait-elle lui donner un ordre.

Ils arrivèrent en face de l'hôpital, Xin y entra et Nina le suivit quelque peut hésitante.

En arrivant à l'accueil, un docteur les aperçus. Il s'approcha de Xin et tournait autour de lui l'air étonné.

« Pas de sang, ton bras est toujours au même endroit, pas la moindre fracture ouverte, aucune difficulté pour respirer. Tu nous avais habitué à mieux Xin... Tu veux nous foutre au chômage ? »

Nina était pour le moins surpris de l'accueil que le docteur venait de donner à Xin. Pourtant le jeune homme ne se contentait que de soupirer cherchant quelque chose du regard.

Le drôle de docteur se tourna alors sur Nina.

« Et en plus tu as maintenant une copine... Tu es sûr que tu es le même Xin »

Le docteur venait de dépasser les limites de patiences de Xin ou peut-être avait-il dit quelque chose de mal. Quoi qu'il en soit la réaction fut vif. Il l'empoigna fermement. Et le rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis pas ici pour subir les jactances d'un débris dans ton genre ! Si tu veux ouvrir ta gueule, alors dis moi où est Sakura » Il se calma alors et le reposa à terre et pris un sourire carnassier.

« Ou bien je me sentirai obligé de donner du boulot à tes collègues »

Le pauvre docteur semblait beaucoup moins rassuré. Il faut dire qu'en temps normal, lorsque Xin arrivait à l'hôpital, il était plutôt calme. Sûrement parce que les blessures qu'il avait à ces moments là l'empêchaient d'exhiber sa mauvaise humeur, voir même dans la plupart des cas de se tenir debout.

Le docteur fût rassurer de voir Xin partir suivit de Nina, lorsqu'il lui indiqua où il pouvait trouver le docteur qu'il cherchait.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte où l'on pouvait voir le nom de Sakura Haruno marqué dessus. Nina fût étonné de voir Xin frappé à la porte et attendre patiemment. Après quelques instants, une voie venant de derrière la porte leur permis d'entrée.

Xin commença à ouvrir la porte, mais lorsqu'il sentis derrière lui Nina qui le suivait toujours il se retourna vers elle.

« Tu va me suivre encore longtemps ? »

Le ton qu'il venait de prendre, fit reculer la pauvre jeune fille de deux pas. Elle le regardait sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Elle réussi tout de même à prononcer quelques mot qui lui parurent ridicule une fois sortis de sa bouche.

« Mais, on est une équipe ? »

Xin la fixait d'un air méprisant.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus ridicule. Pourquoi voulait-elle le suivre chez le docteur ? C'est vrai, elle n'avait aucune raison d'y aller. Qu'elle soit sa coéquipière ne changeait rien à la situation. Elle voulu alors partir. Partir loin et oublier cette journée horrible, mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte en grand de l'intérieur.

« Bon vous rentrez ou non ? »

C'était Sakura. Elle semblait fatiguée et surtout assez énervé. Elle vit en premier lieu, Xin qui se tenait devant la porte à moitié retourner sur Nina. Sa première réaction fut une grande lassitude.

Elle était habituée de voir Xin à l'hôpital et sa réaction laissait croire que ce n'était pas un patient exemplaire.

Alors qu'elle commençait déjà à se reculer pour laisser passer Xin, elle aperçu Nina.

« Pardon je ne vous avais pas vu »? Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Nina lui répondit tout en reculant, pour pouvoir s'enfuir plus facilement de cet endroit.

« Non j'étais juste venu accompagné mon équipier »

L'étonnement pouvait se lire sur le visage de Sakura. Elle était au courant que Xin effectuait ses missions seul habituellement. Elle était même déjà aller voir Tsunade pour lui demander d'inclure un médico ninja dans l'équipe de Xin pour lui éviter de toujours finir au urgence. Sans succès.

Sans demander son avis à Nina, elle lui saisi le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur au grand dan de Xin.

« Qu'est ce que vous faite ? Faite la partir d'ici j'ai pas l'intention de ... »

Avant qu'il n'eût fini sa phrase, Sakura lui avait saisi l'épaule droite et avec sa force titanesque serrait de plus en plus.

« Ici, le docteur Haruno est le chef ! Compris... »

Au fur et à mesure, Xin s'agenouillait sous la douleur. Entre deux spasmes de douleur il réussi à lui répondre.

« Compris ... Désolé ... »

Satisfaite Sakura relâcha l'homme qui était maintenant agenouillé au sol pour indiquer à Nina de s'asseoir.

Une fois Xin remis de ses souffrances, elle le fit s'asseoir aussi. Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire. Sakura les regardait avec un certain plaisir. Elle coupa le silence en entamant la conversation.

« Tu dois être la médico ninja ? » fit elle en s'adressant à Nina.

Nina surprise balbutia quelques mots.

« Heu non pas vraiment. Je n'ai jamais eut de qualification en médecine ninja. »

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être étonné. Elle soupira ensuite de dépit.

« Moi qui pensait revoir moins souvent Xin au urgence... »

Xin exaspéré par la tournure que prenait la conversation, prit la parole.

« Elle n'a rien à voir avec un medico ninja. Elle s'appelle Nina Kinao, c'est une bleue que je vais devoir me farcir quelques temps »

Nina était plutôt insatisfaite de cette présentation expéditif qui la faisait vraiment passer pour une moins que rien. Mais au moins elle n'avait plus à se présenter maintenant.

En entendant le nom de la jeune fille, Sakura se gratta la tempe.

« Ce nom me dis quelques choses. Kinao Nina ... Oh oui, excuse moi de ne pas m'être rappelé de toi plus tôt. » Elle prit alors les mains de la jeune fille.

« Je tenais à m'excuser que nous n'aillons rien pu faire pour ton handicap »

A ces mots la jeune fille recula dans son siège. Sakura fut surprise de la réaction de Nina. Elle voulait simplement s'excuser. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça.

Elle vit alors Xin regarder Nina d'un air sévère et compris qu'elle venait de faire ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon courant une boulette.

« Ton handicap... Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer »

Il regardait successivement Nina et Sakura attendant des explications plus précise sur le problème qu'avait sa toute fraîche coéquipière.

Sakura baissait la tête vexée de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

Nina pris alors son courage à deux mains et saisit l'occasion de parler. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pratiquement pas dis un mot à Xin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle se ferait accepter par lui. Elle se tourna vers Xin mais ses yeux n'osaient pas affronter son regard et se bloquèrent au niveau de ses lèvres.

« C'est au niveau de mon ouïe… Disons que je n'entends pas. »

Xin la regarda alors fou de rage.

« Ne me dit pas qu'en plus de me foutre une bleue dans les pattes, on m'oblige à me coltiner une sourde »

Ce mot elle le détestait. C'est le premier qu'elle avait sût lire sur les lèvres et depuis, un frisson la traversait à chaque fois qu'elle le lisait. C'est ce mot qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, c'est ce mot qui l'avait rendu si timide, c'est ce mot qui lui rendait la vie si difficile. Ce mot, elle le haïssait de tout son être.

Sakura tapa du poing sur son bureau avec force. Seul les quelques stylos qui roulaient à présent par terre perturbaient le silence qu'elle avait instauré.

Sakura se leva.

« Nina, c'est vrai que tu as un handicap. Mais vois tu certaines personnes sont assez mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle se mit alors à 2 mètres de Xin et mis sa main droite en avant ne levant que 3 doigts.

« Dis moi Xin, tu pourrais me dire combien j'ai de doigts ? »

Xin rechigna.

« Au dernière nouvelle une mains est constitué de 5 doigts. Maintenant si ça ne vous convient pas, je vous emmerde. Vous pouvez toujours apprendre à compter »

Sakura rabaissa sa main droite et mit sa main gauche sur le frond.

« Je croirais entendre Sasuke plus jeune »

Tout en l'assaillant elle continua à parler en direction de Nina.

« Vois-tu Xin est myope comme une taupe »

Le juron qu'envoya Xin à Sakura sembla passer inaperçu et Nina prit timidement la parole.

« Mais ses lunettes ... je veux dire, ce n'est pas si grave avec ses lunettes »

Alors que Sakura allait parler, Xin grogna.

« C'est bon. Pas la peine de faire tout ce cinéma. Je vais en parler »

Xin, se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Nina et pris tout d'un coup un air surpris.

« Attend, mais au faite comment tu peux nous comprendre si tu n'entend pas »

Nina fut enjoué de voir son équipier s'intéresser enfin à elle, sans la prendre pour autant pour une incapable.

« En faite je lis sur les lèvres »

« Sérieusement, mais ce n'est pas trop difficile ? »

« Et bien en faite ... »

La conversation fut coupée court pas Sakura.

« Te laisse pas avoir, il essaye juste de changer de sujet de conversation. »

Le visage de Xin changea pour reprendre cette air antipathique qu'il lui collait à la peau.

« Vous allez faire équipe non. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir revenir en pièce détachée tout cela parce que vous n'avez pas osé vous parler de vos problèmes. »

Sakura commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est bon. Je plaisantais » ralla Xin.

Les deux filles semblaient ne pas voir où pouvait se trouver la plaisanterie dans tout ce qu'avait dit ou fait Xin... Mais elle passèrent outre, Xin avait enfin l'air de bien vouloir parler, il fallait saisir l'occasion.

« Ce n'est pas une myopie ordinaire, mais plutôt une sorte de saloperie de malédiction foireuse que ma refiler un connard de première qui a bien faillit me crever... » Il se laissa un peu emporter lorsqu'il parla de la personne en question.

« ... J'ai eu d'abord des problèmes de vision. Dans un premier temps des lunettes m'ont permis de résoudre le problème, mais ça a ensuite empiré. On s'est alors rendu compte que tout traitement ou tentative de correction sur ma vue empirait par la suite les choses. »

Voyant que Xin avait terminé sa description personnel de son problème elle repris la parole.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi tu ne verra jamais Xin mettre ses belles lunettes qu'il a sur la tête. Sauf en cas extrême peut-être »

Nina qui avait écouté attentivement pris alors conscience du handicap. Même s'il n'était pas aveugle, cela devait réellement lui poser problème. Elle savait très bien que pour un ninja la vue était primordiale. Elle s'imaginait devoir arrêter une pluie de shuriken sans pouvoir les distinguer clairement. D'autre situation plus délicate encore lui traversèrent l'esprit et elle ne s'expliquait pas comment un ninja pouvait surmonter cela.

« Mais comment fait tu. Sans une visibilité parfaite de la situation c'est beaucoup trop difficile »

Mais ce ne fut pas Xin qui répondit à cette question, mais Sakura.

« Comment croit-tu qu'il fait ? Exactement comme toi. En fournissant des efforts plus grand que les autres »

Cette phrase eut un effet très positif sur le rapprochement de Xin et Nina. Elle avait réussi à leur trouver un point commun. Il avait chaque un leurs difficultés pour faire face au nindo, mais ils avaient réussi à les surmonter.

Alors que Nina commençait à reprendre confiance et à croire en une étroite collaboration, Xin lui s'adressa à Sakura.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais à la base j'étais venu pour mon épaule. Et je dirais que jusqu'à présent vous n'avez pas arrangé les choses »

Sakura se leva en ricanant et aida Xin à enlever sa veste, son pull ainsi que son tee shirt.

Nina fut étonné de voir que l'épaule droite de Xin était déboîtée. Depuis combien de temps, était-elle comme ça ?

« C'est arrivé pendant mon retour de mission. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la remettre moi-même. Ca devient vraiment ennuyeux à force »

Sakura regardait l'épaule et commençait à mettre ses mains dessus.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait, cette fois ? » Lui dit elle en soupirant.

« Rien c'est ça le pire. J'étais de retour de mission, et j'ai croisé d'autres ninja. Lorsque j'ai attaqué, mon épaule s'est déboîté quand l'un d'eux à contrer mon sabre. Enfin heureusement c'était des ninja de Konoha et c'est arrêté là. »

Nina répondit avec un fort étonnement.

« Tu as attaqué des ninja de Konoha »

« Oui, je ne les avais pas reconnu avec... »

Sakura choisit ce moment pour remettre l'épaule de Xin à sa place. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa douleur.

Sakura prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de Xin et continuait de lui examiner l'épaule.

« Elle est vraiment trop fragilisé. Cette fois il va vraiment falloir opéré. »

Xin se contenta de remettre son tee shirt et son pull. Sakura le regardait faire d'un air triste.

« Ca va être de pire en pire. Bientôt tu ne pourras même plus tenir ton sabre, voir même exécuter la moindre incantation ninjutsu. »

En remettant sa veste Xin se tourna vers Sakura.

« Et ensuite être en convalescence pendant 3 mois ... non merci »

Sakura secoua la tête et remit la chaise sur laquelle, elle s'était assise à sa place.

« Comme tu voudra. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si un jour, tu ne pourras plus rien faire de ton bras. »

Xin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit signe à Nina de le suivre. Heureuse comme tout de ne plus être ignoré elle s'exécuta joyeusement.

Avant de partir Xin salua Sakura.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je ferais attention à tout ça »

Puis il ferma la porte.

Sakura se rassit à son fauteuil, l'air épuisé elle plaça ses mains sur son visage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je ferais attention à tout ça » répéta t-elle.

Combien de fois il avait pu lui dire cette phrase, elle ne le savait même plus. Mais la suite elle la connaissait très bien, il allait encore revenir plus mort que vivant.

Elle soupira profondément et repris le dossier qu'elle avait mit en suspend.

Dehors, on aurait dit revoir la même scène qu'à la sortis de Xin et Nina du bureau de l'hokage. L'un marchait droit devant, et la deuxième suivait avec difficulté essayant de lui passer devant de temps à autre. Mais soudain Xin s'arrêta. Nina qui le suivait de près lui rentra dedans et se raccrocha à lui pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Il prit quelques instants avant de s'adresser à elle, durant lesquels il l'observait attentivement. Elle essayait de rester naturel, mais le stress se lisait sur son visage.

« Je m'excuse »

Nina fut étonné d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de cet homme qu'elle pensait dénuer de toute attention.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ces mots eurent comme effet d'énerver Xin. Il venait de faire un énorme effort pour s'excuser et maintenant il devait en plus expliquer pourquoi. Il garda son calme.

« Je n'aurais pas dût te traiter de sourde... Je voulais m'excuser. »

Xin n'attendit aucune réponse de Nina et commença à partir.

Tous ces événements avaient redonné confiance à Nina. Former une équipe avec Xin n'était tout compte fais peut-être pas si impossible que ça. Elle devait essayer avant d'abandonner. Elle appela Xin avec sa petite voie délicate. Il avait entendu quelque chose, mais la voie de la jeune fille était trop faible pour qu'il ait pu reconnaître son nom. Elle le rappela une deuxième fois. Il se retourna alors. La jeune fille lui sourit.

« Et si on parlait de notre travail d'équipe autour d'un verre ? »

Le garçon fut surpris d'entendre la jeune fille lui proposer cela. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une quelconque prise de décision. Mais à ce moment il repensa à son ancienne équipière. Non pas que Nina lui ressemblait, ni même que ses attitudes lui rappelaient quelque chose chez elle. C'était simplement que ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était seul durant les missions que de voir quelqu'un s'adresser à lui comme un compagnon, lui fit se souvenir ses anciens équipiers.

Il se dirigea vers Nina avec un sourire ampli de nostalgie et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Oui, je pense que l'on a du boulot ».

Ils se rendirent dans un bar plutôt calme plus connu pour leurs brochettes de dégustation que pour leurs alcools. Ils s'installèrent à une table de 4 personnes et s'assirent sur les deux petits canapés qui faisaient face à la table. Il restèrent assis sans un bruit, portant plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux qu'à eux même. Après que le serveur leurs ait amené leurs assiettes de brochettes ainsi qu'un peu de sake, les langues se délirent.

Nina avait entamé la discussion, demandant à Xin quel type de ninja il était ou plutôt quels arts ninja il usait habituellement.

Xin finit d'avaler l'une des boulettes qu'il avait prit et voulu répondre à Nina, mais une main vint taper la table violemment.

Nina sursauta, Xin lui regardait la bouteille de sake déverser lentement son contenu sur la table.

Kiba se tenait courbé devant Xin le regardant avec haine, la main tremblante de rage.

« Suis-moi dehors ! »


End file.
